Love Sick
by blackorange
Summary: [1shoot/YunJae/AU/Drama/Fluff/Romance/School Life] Summary: Everything about Yunho is always perfect, and that's always driving Jaejoong crazy and drooling over him. That's why, Jaejoong is always avoiding to get any closer with Yunho. But unfortunately, he must going to Yunho's house.


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me."**

**Title: Love Sick**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin and Eight of Jae's sister**

**Genre : Fluff, little bit humor, crack, romance**

**Length this chapter : 20 pages MsW **

**credit: Original Story by Pink Hanamori&Michiko Yokote "Mermaid Melody" Nakayoshi edition 9**

* * *

**[Love Sick]**

"Kim Junsu." Mrs. Wang memanggil nama Junsu di dalam kelas. Rambut model _spike_ dengan pipi _chubby,_ pantat yang besar, dan juga memiliki suara mirip seperti lengkingan lumba-lumba yang di panggil Junsu itu maju ke depan kelas. Mrs. Wang memberikan selembaran pengumuman tentang rencana _study tour to_ Japan padanya. Junsu tersenyum lebar bahkan sedikit melengking ketika membaca selembaran itu.

Sepertinya orang-orang begitu antusias dengan _study tour ini_. Tidak seperti halnya Kim Jaejoong yang duduk di bangku ke tiga dari depan –dekat jendela yang sepertinya tidak begitu tertarik dengan _study tour_ ini. Angin yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang terbuka menghempaskan rambut hitam legamnya dengan perlahan. Membuat poni panjang yang hampir menutupi matanya yang hitam dan besar itu bergerak-gerak seirama dengan pergerakan angin.

Pergi ke Jepang sudah seperti kegiatan rutin Jaejoong setiap bulan, mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang bekerja disana. Ia tinggal di Korea hanya dengan delapan kakak perempuannya. Delapan kakak perempuannya. Sepertinya cukup jelas dengan mengatakan delapan kakak perempuan, huh?

_Yea, whatever. _

Jaejoong sudah bosan pergi ke Jepang. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya yang ia tumpu di atas meja dan memandangi langit yang terlihat cukup mendung. Awan kelabu itu menyelimuti birunya langit. Sepertinya akan turun hujan, mengingat sekarang adalah awal dari musim gugur.

"Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong terkesiap ketika namanya dipanggil. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Mrs. Wang yang berdiri di depan kelas. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas perlahan dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan setengah hati ke depan kelas dan menerima selembaran itu dari tangan Mrs. Wang.

"Apa kegiatan ini wajib, Mrs. Wang?" tanya Jaejoong ketika selembaran itu sudah berada di tangannya. Mrs. Wang menatap wajah Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, apa kau tidak antusias dengan kegiatan ini?" tanya Mrs. Wang dengan wajah yang berbinar. Membuat Jaejoong tidak jadi mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya.

'Dia tidak ingin ikut.'

Jaejoong sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

"_Ah.. ne."_ jawab Jaejoong akhirnya kemudian kembali duduk di bangkunya. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap keluar jendela.

Kalau saja _study tour_ ini tidak ke Jepang, mungkin laki-laki berambut hitam itu akan merasa antusias seperti yang lainnya. Paris misalnya? Oh ya, itu Eropa. Terlalu mahal untuk biayanya. Mungkin Thailand? Ok, tidak buruk juga. Jaejoong hanya mendengus pelan.

Setelah semua sudah mendapatkan selembaran itu, Mrs. Wang kembali berbicara.

"Baiklah, semua selembaran sudah kuberikan pada kalian. Pastikan selembaran itu diberikan kepada orang tua kalian untuk dibaca keseluruhan tujuan kegiatan dan juga rincian biayanya. Pastikan kalian semua mengikuti kegiatan ini, mengingat kalian sudah memasuki tahun ke tiga di sekolah ini. Kalian tahu, masa-masa _Senior High School_ adalah masa terindah." Ucap Mrs. Wang sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang diikuti suara 'woooo~' oleh yang lainnya. " –jadi, anggap saja ini seperti pesta perpisahan dengan sekolah." Ucapan Mrs. Wang membuat seluruh kelas kini mengeluarkan suara 'ooowww~~'

Ya, Mrs. Wang terlalu mendramatisir. Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

" –dan berhubung satu orang tidak hadir karena sakit, saya harap ada yang bisa mengantarkan selembaran ini ke rumahnya." Lanjut Mrs. Wang sambil memegang lembar presensi kelas. " –siapa yang piket hari ini?" tanya Mrs. Wang sambil memperhatikan sekeliling kelas dan kembali menatap lembar presensi.

Jaejoong hanya bisa membelalakan mata dan menelan ludahnya dengan perlahan. Oh, ini tidak bagus.

"Kim Jaejoong?" panggil Mrs. Wang sambil menatap Jaejoong. " –kau piket hari ini?" lanjutnya.

"Bisa kau antarkan selembaran ini ke rumah Jung Yunho?"

Oh.. Jaejoong berharap sekarang ia di telan oleh lubang hitam yang tak berdasar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong menatap kagum bangunan megah yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Sebuah bangunan yang disebut rumah tapi tidak bagi Jaejoong yang manganggapnya seperti sebuah istana! Ia menelan ludahnya dengan perlahan. Manik matanya bergerak ke papan nama yang ada di samping pint –gerbang utama kediaman Jung ini. Sebuah plat yang mungkin terukir dari emas yang –entah –berapa –karat terpasang angkuh di dinding pagar.

'Jung'.

Ok, sepertinya memang ini rumah Yunho.

Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam seakan-akan dirinya akan menempuh medan perang. Terdengar berlebihan memang, padahal dirinya hanya datang kemari untuk mengantarkan 2 lembar kertas! Tapi, jantung Jaejoong berdebar dengan hebat didalam dadanya. Seolah akan keluar mencuat dari dalam tulang rusuknya.

Jung Yunho. _He is a sex God._

Yah, itu julukan untuk Yunho yang didengarnya di sekolah. Gadis-gadis menyebutnya seperti itu. Dia tampan, tinggi, tubuhnya sangat atletis, cerdas, baik hati, ramah, kaya raya. Apa Jaejoong sudah mengatakan kalau dia tampan? Ya, dia sangat tampan. Apa perlu digaris bawahi kalau dia sangat tampan?!

Ok! Ok! Kalian mengerti kalimat itu.

Gadis-gadis begitu banyak yang menggilainya. Tentu saja, hanya gadis tidak normal yang tidak menyukainya. Laki-laki hanya bisa tersenyum iri melihat kesempuranaan Jung Yunho. Semua laki-laki iri padanya. IRI padanya, bukan JATUH HATI padanya seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Tapi.. kalau laki-laki juga menyukainya?

Jaejoong memukul kepala dengan tangan kanan ketika pikiran itu terbesit kembali dibenaknya. Perlu di tekankan kata 'terbesit kembali dibenaknya'? Sepertinya kalian sudah mengerti maksud kalimat itu.

Sejujurnya Jaejoong begitu benci –ok, benci bukan berarti benci dalam arti kata yang sesungguhnya. Benci mungkin lebih mengarah ke… jengkel? Ya, seperti itu. Jaejoong begitu jengkel dengan Jung Yunho, karena sudah membuat pikiran 'gila' selalu melintas di dalam benaknya jika dia melihat, berbicara, atau berada di dekat Jung Yunho. Seperti ada rasa ingin menyentuhnya, memeluknya, dan menciumnya!

_Bloodyhell!_ Lagipula siapa yang bisa menolak aura kuat yang SELALU dipancarkan Yunho?

Jaejoong begitu frustasi ketika menyadari kalau ia ternyata menaruh perhatian lebih pada Yunho. Ia sudah membantah perasaan itu. Kim Jaejoong menyukai seorang laki-laki? _Hell no!_

Tapi, semakin disangkalnya, perasaan itu justru semakin menggerogoti yang membuatnya semakin frsutasi dan nyaris gila karenanya. Perasaan yang seolah akan pecah membuncah dan membludak seperti gunung merapi yang memuntahkan lahar dengan begitu hebatnya –dan seperti bom waktu yang akan meledak dengan sendirinya.

Perasaan mendamba dengan letupan-letupan yang terasa begitu manis hingga akhirnya, seorang Kim Jaejoong mengakui kalau ia memang menyukainya.

Ya, Jaejoong menyukai Yunho. Tidak ada yang salah 'kan dengan itu?

Mereka bilang, cinta itu buta.. cinta itu tak berbatas.. cinta itu gila.. cinta itu tak berlogika.. dan cinta itu..

..manis.

Jaejoong sudah seperti _stalk –fanboy_ Jung Yunho. _Fanboy_ yang diam-diam selalu memantau seluruh kegiatannya. Lalu apa bedanya dengan _stalker? Ok, _terserah kalian mau menyebutnya apa.

Sudah hampir 2,5 tahun ini Jaejoong hanya bisa diam-diam mengagumi sosok Jung Yunho. Ketika ia berbicara dengan Yunho, sikapnya begitu tenang dan terlihat begitu _cool._ Tapi, setelah laki-laki jangkung itu tidak ada dihadapannya, ia akan berteriak tertahan dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Mirip seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Begitu pula jika tidak sengaja anggota tubuh mereka bersentuhan, ia akan bersikap biasa saja dan begitu Yunho tidak ada dihadapannya, ia akan jatuh terduduk lemas.

Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kesal ketika mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu. Yea, terimakasih kepada kedelapan kakak perempuannya yang membuat Jaejoong –mungkin sedikit feminim. Ok, mungkin bukan sedikit, tapi memang feminim. Dan Jaejoong menyalahkan semua yang terjadi padanya kepada kedelapan kakak perempuannya. Di luar rumah mungkin Jaejoong bisa menyembunyikan kefeminimannya, tapi jika di dalam rumah, kedelapan kakaknya akan terus menganggu dan menggodanya hingga sisi feminim itu menguasai dirinya.

_Fuck._

Dan sebenarnya, Jaejoong sangat menghindari sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho dan berada di dekatnya. Bisa dikatakan, ia selalu menghindarinya sebisa mungkin atau sebelum dirinya lepas kendali dan menciumnya dengan liar lalu menelanjanginya.

_Yea, something like that._

Tapi dengan naasnya, Jaejoong harus datang mengunjungi Yunho di kediamannya yang hanya –Tuhan –yang –tahu –dengan –apa –yang –akan –terjadi.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh atau semuanya menjadi kacau.

Kau hanya perlu menyerahkan kertas itu tanpa harus masuk kedalam rumahnya, kemudian langsung kembali ke rumah tanpa harus menolehkan kepala kebelakang untuk menatap Yunho! Pikir Jaejoong dalam benaknya. Mengucapkan kalimat itu seperti mantra.

'**Ting~ Tong~'**

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong sudah menekan bel rumah Yunho. Ia sedikit panik ketika ia benar-benar menekan bel rumah itu. Tangannya mulai terasa dingin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika ia harus berhadapan dengan Yunho. Ah.. ia berharap pembantunya yang akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Setelah 2 menit menunggu, tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan dibuka. Jaejoong mulai menebak-nebak. Mungkin Yunho dirawat di rumah sakit. Tapi, apa tidak sedikit berlebihan hanya terkena flu harus sampai ke rumah sakit? _Ok, afterall he's the almighty _Jung Yunho.

'**Ting~ Tong~'**

Jaejoong menekan lagi bel rumah Yunho. Memastikan kalau memang tidak ada orang di dalam rumah. Jika sampai 10 hitungan tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya, ia memilih angkat kaki dari sana dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan suka cita menuju rumah tercinta.

" –Uhuk. Tunggu sebentar." Suara _baritone_ yang terdengar semakin berat bisa terdengar di gendang telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya ketika mengetahui siapa pemilik suara seksi itu.

Jung Yunho!

Suaranya yang sedikit parau karena flu, membuatnya entah mengapa justru terdengar semakin seksi. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan harap-harap cemas ia masih dalam keadaan sadarnya.

Pintu –atau Jaejoong menyebutnya gerbang rumah Yunho terbuka dan terlihat sosok laki-laki jangkung yang sedang bertelanjang dada.

Oh –ya –Tuhan!

Manik mata coklat Yunho menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia sedikit memincingkan matanya yang sipit untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Sepertinya bukan Bibi Ahn yang ia pikir yang menekan bel rumahnya. Tidak mengherankan jika orang itu bukan Bibi Ahn karena seharusnya Bibi Ahn memiliki kunci duplikat seluruh pintu yang ada di dalam rumah megahnya itu.

"Ah.. kau Jaejoong, kukira Bibi Ahn. –Ehem." Gumam Yunho sambil berdehem pelan ketika dirasa sesuatu yang menggelitik tenggorokkannya.

Jaejoong masih berdiri diam di depan pintu rumah Yunho. Menatap tubuh atletis Yunho tanpa berkedip. Warna kulit kecoklatan seperti karamel dengan bentuk _abs_ yang sempurna dan keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya membuat Yunho terlihat begitu seksi dan cukup membuat Jaejoong semakin ingin menyentuhnya.

Yunho yang menyadari tatapan intens Jaejoong hanya bisa berdehem pelan. Namun, kepalanya kembali terasa berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung dan tanpa pertahanan apapun, ia jatuh ke hadapan Jaejoong.

"YA!" Jaejoong berteriak kaget ketika tubuh Yunho yang menubruk tubuhnya. Namun dengan cepat ia menahan tubuh Yunho yang sangat lemas. Ia membelalakan matanya ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Yunho yang sangat tinggi.

" –kenapa kau bertelanjang dada seperti ini, hah?! Tubuhmu panas sekali!" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada seperti ibu yang memarahi anaknya. Sisi perempuannya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Maaf, aku kepanasan. Uhuk –uhuk." Gumam Yunho terbatuk dan masih berada dipelukan Jaejoong. Nafasnya terdengar sedikit memburu seperti kesulitan bernafas.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak berbaring di tempat tidur untuk beristirahat, Yunho?!" tanya Jaejoong lagi menghiraukan jawaban Yunho.

"Karena ada seseorang yang menekan bel rumahku yang kukira Bibi Ahn yang akan merawatku. Tapi ternyata kau yang datang." Jawab Yunho terdengar sedikit sarkatis. Jaejoong jadi merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau tidak perlu menyindirku seperti itu. Aku antar kau ke dalam kamarmu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil melingkarkan lengan kanan Yunho di sekitar bahunya. Ia bisa menicum aroma maskulin dari tubuh Yunho. Kalau saja ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya, mungkin sekarang ia sudah menyerang Yunho.

_Sounds like a beast, huh? Whatever._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong menyelimuti tubuh Yunho dengan _bedcover_ tebal bercorak garis belang-belang hitam-putih hingga ke panggal lehernya. Setelah beberapa menit ia memarahi Yunho karena bertelanjang dada ketika sedang terserang flu di awal musim gugur, akhirnya Yunho menyerah dan memakai T-shirt berwarna abu-abu berbahan katun yang tidak akan terasa panas dan bisa menyerap keringatnya. Padahal Yunho lebih memilih bertelanjang dada karena akan terasa lebih nyaman. Namun wajah Jaejoong yang mengerut marah terlihat sedikit menakutkan.

"Ya Tuhan, 39,2 derajat _celcius!_ Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan berjalan-jalan di dalam rumahmu dengan keadaan _topless_ di awal musim gugur seperti ini?! Kau ingin flu mu bertambah parah, ohng?!" Jaejoong ngomel-ngomel ketika melihat angka suhu tubuh Yunho di _thermometer_ yang tadi dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aish, Jaejoong ah.. berhentilah mengomel seperti nenek-nenek! Kau cukup membuat kepalaku terasa semakin pusing." Ucap Yunho sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya perlahan dan menatap kondisi Yunho yang benar-benar tidak berdaya.

Cih! Dalam keadaan sakit saja Yunho begitu terlihat seksi dan mempesona. Jaejoong hanya bergumam kesal.

Manik mata Jaejoong bergerak menatap plastik berisi obat-obatan dan juga segelas air putih di meja nakas di samping _springbed king size_ Yunho. Ia menatap ke sekeliling kamar Yunho. Suasananya terlihat begitu sepi dengan _furniture_ yang minim. Apalagi ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah Yunho. Rumahnya yang besar dan luas terasa begitu dingin dan sepi tak berpenghuni. Tidak seperti rumahnya yang begitu penuh dengan 9 orang tinggal di dalamnya. Suara teriakan, rengekan, dan tawa selalu terdengar menggelegar di dalam rumahnya yang terkadang membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. Di rumah Yunho, benar-benar terasa begitu hening seperti di pemakaman. Bahkan lebih hening dari pemakaman.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melayanimu untuk membuatkan air minum. Aku tidak punya pembantu, hanya Bibi Ahn yang setiap hari datang untuk membersihkan rumah dan menjenguk keadaanku. Tapi sepertinya, hari ini dia tidak bisa datang. Jadi, kalau kau mau minum sesuatu, ambil saja di dapur. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucap Yunho panjang lebar sambil memejamkan mata dan memposisikan tubuhnya dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman di atas _springbed _nya.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho. Dari nada suaranya, ia terdengar seperti seseorang yang kesepian. Jaejoong tidak berani bertanya dimana kedua orang tuanya. Takut-takut menyinggung perasaannya. Ya, keadaan ini seperti di drama-drama. Seseorang yang sempurna yang memiliki segalanya, tapi selalu kesepian karena orang tua yang sibuk bekerja. Jaejoong pikir, orang seperti itu hanya ada di dalam drama-drama. Tapi ternyata, orang seperti itu ada. Seseorang yang berada di dekatnya dan seseorang yang disukainya.

"Apa kau ingin memakan sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho. Yunho membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong.

"Huh?"

"Kau harus minum obat 'kan? Aku yakin kau belum makan. Ayo, katakan apa yang ingin kau makan. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Kau yang memasak?" tanya Yunho skeptis. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Bukan, tetapi ibu penjaga kantin yang masakannya tidak lebih enak dari masakan pedagang pinggir jalan. Tentu saja aku, siapa lagi?!" tanya Jaejoong sarkatis. Nada suaranya terdengar begitu jengkel. Yunho tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban ketus dari Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya aku ingin bubur Juk. Apa kau bisa membuatnya?" tanya Yunho skeptis –lagi.

"Kau ingin bubur Juk? Bubur Juk?" tanya Jaejoong dengan seringaian di bibirnya. " –jangan salahkan aku kalau kau ketagihan dengan bubur Juk buatanku." Lanjut Jaejoong percaya diri sambil menyingsingkan lengan kemeja seragamnya. Yunho tertawa ringan.

"_Say that,_ Jaejoong." Jawab Yunho. Kemudian Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur yang –entah –berada –di mana dan meninggalkan Yunho sendiri di kamarnya.

Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya kemudian tersenyum. Ia perlahan menutup kedua matanya ketika rasa sakit dikepala menyerang kembali.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan ketika tercium aroma palawija, kacang kedelai, dan ginseng yang menggelitik indera peciumannya. Aroma bubur Juk yang menggugah selera makannya. Padahal, biasanya ketika dirinya sakit, Yunho selalu malas untuk makan sesuatu ketika semua makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya terasa pahit.

"Hey." Panggil Jaejoong sambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada semangkok bubur Juk dan juga secangkir teh hijau. Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho ketika melihat Yunho membuka matanya.

Entah hanya halusinasinya karena demam tinggi, atau senyum Jaejoong memang terlihat begitu manis?

"Ah.. hey." Jawab Yunho membalas senyuman Jaejoong yang membuat pipi putih itu memerah tanpa alasan. Tapi, Yunho tidak menyadari itu karena tatapannya terfokus pada bubur Juk yang di bawa Jaejoong. Ia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Jaejoong yang melihat itu buru-buru menyimpan nampannya di meja nakas di samping _springbed_ Yunho dan membantu memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Jaejoong mengambil sebuah bantal dan meletakannya di punggung Yunho.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang begitu sibuk membantunya, hingga tidak menyadari tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Jarak wajah mereka bisa dikatakan cukup dekat. Bahkan Yunho bisa menatap jelas mata hitam dan besar milik Jaejoong. Mata yang membuat Yunho tenggelam di dalamnya. Selama ini ia tidak menyadari kalau Jaejoong memiliki mata yang begitu indah seperti itu.

"_Go –gomawo."_ Ucap Yunho memutuskan tatapan mata mereka ketika dirasa jantungnya berdebar dengan hebat di balik tulang rusuknya. Darah mengalir cepat di setiap pembuluh darahnya yang membuat kedua pipi itu terlihat memerah. _Well,_ wajahnya memang memerah karena demam. Tapi, ada semburat rona lain di wajah tampan itu.

"_Ne."_ jawab Jaejoong menjauhi wajah Yunho dengan gugup sambil mengambil semangkok bubur Juk. Jaejoong duduk disamping _springbed _Yunho. Ia mengambil sesendok bubur Juk dan meniupnya dengan perlahan agar tidak terlalu panas. Ketika dirasa sudah menghangat, ia mengarahkan sendok itu tepat dimulut Yunho.

"Aaa~" ucap Jaejoong dengan mulut menganga lebar. Mengindikasikan pada Yunho untuk membuka mulutnya.

Yunho tertawa melihat itu. Dirinya diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Jaejoong, tapi justru ia menyukainya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan merasakan sesendok bubur Juk yang terasa begitu luar biasa.

"Jaejoong, apa kau yakin kau tidak memesan bubur Juk ini di restaurant?" tanya Yunho sambil menelan bubur Juk kedalam tenggorokannya. Rasa khas palawija, wijen, dan ginseng itu begitu terasa pas di lidahnya. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan kagum. Belum pernah ia memakan bubur Juk seenak ini. Bahkan lebih enak dari bubur Juk yang dijual di restaurant.

"Ya! Kau meragukan kemampuanku, huh?" tanya Jaejoong. " –memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dariku ketika aku tinggal dengan DELAPAN kakak perempuanku, huh?" lanjut Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho lagi-lagi hanya tertawa pelan. Wajah berkerut Jaejoong terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Ah kau benar~ tidak mengherankan kalau kemampuan memasakmu begitu luar biasa." Jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong kini menyeringai puas. Jaejoong mengambil sesendok bubur Juk lagi dan meniupnya. Setelah itu, menyuapi Yunho lagi. Yunho terus menatap gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang begitu telaten.

"Hey Jaejoong, kau tahu? Kita seperti pasangan penganti baru. Kau seperti istri yang merawat suaminya yang sedang sakit." Ucap Yunho dengan nada bercanda, bahkan ia berdecak pelan. Ia hanya ingin mencairkan suasanyanya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dengan jelas ia bisa melihat semburat rona merah di pipi putih Jaejoong. Memerah seperti tomat. Bahkan memerah hingga telinganya, membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya samar.

Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Pikir Yunho tidak mengerti.

"_Ish! Pabo!"_ lengking Jaejoong sambil memukul keras lengan Yunho hingga membuat Yunho mengaduh dan mengelus lengannya yang tadi di pukul Jaejoong.

"Aish, apa seperti ini kau memperlakukan orang sakit? Aku kan hanya bercanda." Dumel Yunho. Ia sedikit kesal ketika Jaejoong benar-benar memukulnya.

"Makan saja sendiri! Aku mau membersihkan peralatan dapur yang tadi kupakai." desis Jaejoong ketus sambil menyerahkan semangkok bubur Juk ke atas pangkuan Yunho. Kemudian ia bangkit dari _springbed_ Yunho dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur tanpa memberikan kesempatan Yunho untuk mengatakan sesuatu atau bahkan bereaksi. Yunho hanya menatap punggung Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

_Mood swing,_ eh? Seperti perempuan. Pikir Yunho sambil memutar kedua bola mata dan memakan bubur Juk nya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum bahkan tertawa pelan ketika mengingat wajah memerah Jaejoong.

_Cute~_

~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Pabo ya~_ Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong mengerang kesal di dalam dapur. Ia menyapu rambut hitamnya ke belakang kepala lalu menggigit ibu jari tangan kanannya frustasi. Ia mengingat kembali apa yang tadi dikatakan Yunho padanya.

Pasangan pengantin baru? _What the hell?!_ Jaejoong hanya menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding dapur berkali-kali ketika mengingatnya.

"_Pabo! Pabo! Pabo!"_ gerutu Jaejoong ketika menyadari sikapnya yang memang seperti seorang wanita! Memasak, merawat, bahkan menasehati layaknya seorang wanita yang segala sesuatunya dilakukan dengan perasaan. Ia menghela nafasnya frustasi.

Bisa-bisanya Yunho mengucapkan hal seperti itu tanpa memikirkan perasaannya sekalipun itu hanya sebuah candaan! Tapi, kalimat seperti itu justru sangat berefek pada Jaejoong. Hingga akhirnya ia harus beralasan untuk bisa keluar dari kamar Yunho yang hanya diisi oleh mereka BERDUA. Peralatan dapur Yunho sudah ia bersihkan sebelum ia membawa nampan itu ke dalam kamarnya. Tapi, setidaknya dengan alasan itu Jaejoong bisa menghindari Yunho sebelum ia lepas kendali dan sebelum imajinasi liar tentang mencium Yunho lalu menelanjanginya menjadi kenyataan.

"Dasar tidak peka! _Pabo!"_ Jaejoong terus saja menggerutu sambil membuka kulkas. Ia butuh sesuatu yang dingin yang bisa mendinginkan kepalanya. Manik matanya yang hitam melihat sebuah botol di dalam kulkas lalu segera mengambilnya. Ia membuka botol itu dan langsung meminumnya tanpa melihat kemasan botol itu. Seketika itu juga ia bisa merasakan sensasi dingin dan sakit menjalar ditenggorokannya. Sensasi sakit yang terasa begitu familiar. Ia menatap kemasan botol itu lalu membelalakan matanya ketika menyadari apa yang diminumnya.

"Ya Tuhan!" teriak Jaejoong panik.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Yunho meletakan gelas di meja nakas setelah ia meminum obatnya. Jaejoong tidak bercanda dengan ucapannya, ia benar-benar dibuat ketagihan dengan bubur Juk buatannya. Mangkok yang terisi penuh dengan bubur Juk itu kini habis tak bersisa. Setelah memakan bubur hangat itu, tubuh Yunho terasa sedikit membaik. Setidaknya, perutnya tidak berteriak lagi untuk diisi makanan. Terimakasih untuk Jaejoong yang sudah datang menjenguknya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Yunho menyadari sesuatu. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Jaejoong datang ke rumahnya? Menjenguknya? Sepertinya tidak. Pikir Yunho mulai bertanya-tanya tujuan Jaejoong datang kerumahnya. Ia memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang membuat Jaejoong datang ke rumahnya dan seorang diri.

Ketika Yunho begitu serius berpikir, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihat Jaejoong yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menolehkan kepala menatap Jaejoong yang kini berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah yang terlihat sempoyongan membuat sebelah alis mata Yunho terangkat ketika melihatnya.

"Hey Jaejoong, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu datang ke –" ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika Jaejoong naik ke atas_ springbed _dan menyadari tubuh Jaejoong kini sudah berada diatasnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. " –Jae –"

" –kau tahu?! Betapa aku sangat membencimu." Gumam Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho sambil menatap mata coklat itu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu menggairahkan dan sensual. Mata coklat yang membuat perasaannya begitu menggila, mata coklat yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat, dan mata coklat yang membuat Jaejoong jatuh hati padanya

Yunho mengerjapkan mata memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong padanya. Membenciku? Pikir Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Kau begitu sempurna. –Ihik –" ucap Jaejoong lagi. Yunho menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Jaejoong. Wajah putih itu terlihat begitu memerah.

"Jaejoong, kau mabuk?" tanya Yunho memastikan. Namun jari telunjuk Jaejoong yang berada di atas bibir Yunho seolah menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Ssshh~ aku belum selesai bicara." desis Jaejoong perlahan. " –kau mambuatku nyaris gila, Jung Yunho. Kau begitu tampan, bertubuh tinggi, bersuara seksi yang membuatku semakin terus memperhatikanmu –ihik." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil tertawa pelan layaknya orang mabuk yang sedang bergumam mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri dan melihat sebuah botol yang ada di samping kepalanya yang sedang dipegang tangan kanan Jaejoong.

Sebotol cola? Jaejoong mabuk karena sebotol cola? pikir Yunho tidak percaya.

"Kau begitu sempurna yang membuatku menyukaimu –ihik! Aku tidak bisa menahannya~ perasaan itu terus saja menggerogotiku. Rasanya begitu sakit~ kau begitu menyebalkan dan aku membencimu karena kau membuatku begitu menyukaimu dan tergila-gila padamu!" Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong mencurahkan semua yang ada dalam hatinya tepat di hadapan orang yang disukainya.

_Nice move,_ Jaejoong._ Nice move~_

"Jaejoong, kurasa kau mab –" lagi-lagi ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika bibir merah Jaejoong menciumnya. Yunho membelalakan mata ketika merasakan bibir lembut Jaejoong berada di atas bibirnya. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Jaejoong, namun kondisi tubuhnya yang lemas tak berdaya membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Bisa dikatakan, bibir Jaejoong terasa sangat lembut dan manis seperti buah cherry. Kepala Yunho terasa pusing ketika memikirkan hal itu. Ketika memikirkan seorang laki-laki yang menjadi teman sekelasnya tiba-tiba saja menciumnya di atas tempat tidur. Membuat keduanya terlihat seperti melakukan adegan erotis untuk film dewasa.

Rasanya ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Memikirkan Jaejoong yang ada di atas tubuhnya lalu menciumnya membuat kepala Yunho berkunang-kunang karenanya. Terasa berdenyut-denyut seperti akan meledak.

Tidak mau memikirkan hal itu dan membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut lagi, Yunho tidak ambil pusing dan ia mulai memejamkan mata menikmati bibir lembut dan manis milik Jaejoong di atas bibirnya. Jaejoong memiringkan kepala untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Membuat Yunho tersentak kaget dengan sikap Jaejoong yang begitu agresif. Ia bisa merasakan lidah basah itu menggoda bibir bawahnya dengan perlahan lalu gigi-gigi putih itu kini menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas. Memberikan sensasi seperti di sengat listrik jutaan volt ketika darah di dalam tubuhnya mengalir begitu cepat di setiap pembuluh darahnya. Kedua tangannya kini perlahan terangkat dan memegang pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan membalas ciumannya.

Karena terbawa suasana, untuk pertama kalinya Yunho menjilat bibir bawah Jaejoong dan menggodanya bahkan ia juga menggigit bibir bawah itu dengan perlahan yang membuat Jaejoong membuka mulutnya tanpa protes. Tanpa berpikir 2 kali, lidah Yunho menyeruak masuk kedalam mulut Jaejoong dan menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Jaejoong. Seolah bertarung untuk menjadi yang dominan.

"Euhm.. aaah~" Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Decakan ciuman basah mereka begitu terdengar di ruangan kamar Yunho yang besar itu. Lidah mereka masih bergumul di dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Tangan Yunho tidak diam saja. Dengan perlahan tangannya mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam kemeja seragam Jaejoong. Temperatur tubuhnya yang tinggi menyentuh kulit mulus dan putih Jaejoong yang terasa dingin. Membuatnya seperti mendapatkan energi baru. Kedua tangannya semakin menggerayangi pinggang ramping Jaejoong lalu mengelusnya. Tangan kanannya perlahan merambat naik menyentuh ruas-ruas tulang punggung Jaejoong dengan gerakan yang begitu sensual dan seolah membakar kulit putih itu. Tangan kirinya mulai turun dan menggerayangi bokong Jaejoong lalu meremasnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman yang seakan membius keduanya.

Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap Jaejoong ketika merasakan tangan dingin itu menyentuh pipinya yang semakin menghangat.

"Euhm.. Yun –ho." Gumam Jaejoong sambil melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap kedalam mata coklat Yunho. Menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Hanya berselang 5 detik, ia kembali menautkan bibirnya di atas bibir Yunho yang membuat Yunho dengan senang hati menyambutnya.

Ciumannya terasa seperti cola namun sedikit pahit karena obat yang diminum Yunho. Namun, bibir Jaejoong yang terasa manis mengalahkan rasa pahit di lidahnya yang membuat pencampuran rasa itu menjadi begitu ekstrim.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Yunho membalikan posisi mereka. Jaejoong berada di bawah tubuhnya tanpa perlawanan dan kini keadaannya berbalik. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk memenuhi paru-parunya yang berteriak kekurangan oksigen. Ia menatap bibir Jaejoong yang memerah dan sedikit membengkak. Manik matanya kemudian bergerak menatap mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu hitam pekat seolah menyedotnya ke dalam lubang tak berdasar seperti _blackhole._ Lalu manik matanya perlahan turun ke pangkal hidung Jaejoong yang mancung dan runcing, kemudian kembali menatap ke bibir merah yang menggoda itu.

Mungkin selain ketagihan dengan bubur Juk buatan Jaejoong, Yunho juga ketagihan dengan bibir merah Jaejoong yang manis seperti buah cherry. Rasa manis yang mampu mengalahkan rasa pahit di lidahnya. Terasa begitu adiktif.

Yunho menjilat bibirnya kemudian kembali menundukkan kepala dan mencium bibir merah itu. Ia bisa merasakan kedua lengan Jaejoong yang melingkar di lehernya dan menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ah~ Yunho.."

Yunho berani bersumpah, suara desahan yang keluar dari bibir merah itu terdengar begitu seksi dan sensual di kedua telingnya.

Perlahan, Yunho melepaskan bibir Jaejoong dan turun mencium dagunya, lalu menelusuri garis tulang rahangnya kemudian perlahan semakin turun hingga ke lehernya. Ia menciumi leher Jaejoong dengan lembut. Menciumnya dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya untuk memberikan ruang untuk Yunho agar semakin leluasa menciumi lehernya. Dengan senang hati Yunho mengeksplorasi leher putih itu.

Yunho mencium, menjilat, menghisap, kemudian menggoreskan giginya di kulit putih itu hingga memberikan sensasi panas yang membakar namun terasa begitu nikmat.

Manik mata coklat Yunho menangkap sesuatu yang ada di leher kiri atas Jaejoong. Sebuah tanda kecoklatan yang terlihat seperti tanda lahir. Ia menyeringai ketika melihatnya kemudian mencium tanda lahir itu lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat yang meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan di tanda lahir Jaejoong dan membuatnya semakin terlihat jelas. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Ia terus menciumi leher Jaejoong yang sangat menggodanya itu. Namun, ia tidak merasakan adanya respon dari Jaejoong. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong lalu menyadari kalau laki-laki cantik itu sudah tertidur. Yunho berdecak pelan ketika melihatnya. Tidak percaya Jaejoong tertidur di tengah-tengah aksi erotis mereka.

"Ck! Setelah membuatku seperti ini, bisa-bisanya kau tertidur seperti itu?" gumam Yunho kagum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jaejoong. Ia menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong. Kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut pusing, namun menatap wajah tidur Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat manis membuatnya seakan lupa dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Yunho mendekati tubuh Jaejoong lalu memeluknya. Wajahnya tenggelam di lekukan leher Jaejoong. Hembusan nafasnya menyapu pelan leher putih itu. Aroma vanilla bisa tercium oleh indera penciumannya sekalipun ia sedang sakit flu. Namun ia tetap bisa menciumnya karena aroma tubuh Jaejoong terasa special baginya. Rasanya begitu nyaman ada orang lain di sampingnya. Setidaknya, ia tidak merasakan kesepian lagi.

Yunho tersenyum ketika memikirkan hal itu, ia lalu memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan hangatnya tubuh Jaejoong.

Ketika keduanya terlelap dan terbang ke dunia mimpi, tiba-tiba hujan turun yang membuat keduanya semakin merapatkan diri mencari kehangatan.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong duduk termenung di bangkunya sambil menatap nanar langit yang cukup cerah. Mata hitam dan besarnya hanya terus menatap satu titik di langit yang membentang luas. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali kejadian yang terjadi kemarin di rumah Yunho. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun setelah dirinya tidak sengaja meminum cola sialan yang ada di dalam kulkas Yunho. Ia hanya mengingat dirinya terbangun di atas _springbed _Yunho dengan tubuh Yunho yang ada di sampingnya dan sedang menatapnya.

**[flashback]**

"Sudah bangun, _princess?"_ tanya Yunho sambil menyeringai yang membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya terkejut. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau ia tidur di atas _springbed_ dan di dalam selimut yang sama dengan Jung Yunho. Lagi-lagi ia membelalakan matanya horror yang membuat mata besarnya terlihat semakin membesar ketika menyadari itu.

"A –aku pulang!" teriak Jaejoong sambil bangkit dari _springbed_ Yunho dan bergegas mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar Yunho tanpa mau repot-repot menatap wajah Yunho yang masih memasang senyum seringaiannya.

"_Gomawo_ Jaejoong-ah~ sepertinya sekarang keadaanku sudah **jauh lebih baik**." Ucap Yunho menekankan kalimatnya.

Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya berpijak ketika mendengar suara serak Yunho. Punggungnya seolah terbakar ketika ia bisa merasakan sepasang mata coklat itu sedang menatap ke arahnya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Apa yang terjadi setelah aku tidak sengaja meminum cola? _And just God –who –knows –why I'm on the bed with Jung Yunho?!_ Pikir Jaejoong kalang kabut.

"_Ne._ Aku pulang, Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa berbalik menatap Yunho dan langsung keluar berlari dari kediaman Yunho seperti orang kesetanan.

**[end of flashback]**

Apa yang terjadi?! Tanya Jaejoong frustasi dalam benaknya. Kenapa dirinya bisa berakhir di atas _springbed_ bersama Yunho? Belum lagi ketika delapan kakak perempuannya membombardirnya dengan segudang pertanyaan kenapa Jaejoong pulang malam tanpa memberikan kabar. Ditambah dengan lengkingan Minkyung _nuna _yang menyadari tanda lahir Jaejoong yang terlihat berbeda. Jadi lebih berwarna merah keunguan.

Demi apapun, Jaejoong rela memberikan tas _Louis Vuitton_ originalnya kepada siapapun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jaejoong menggigit ibu jari tangan kanannya dengan gelisah. Memikirkan lagi apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Yunho. Namun hasilnya tetap sama, ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Ia hanya berdoa semoga ia tidak melakukan hal bodoh.

"_Hey yo Yunho! What's up?"_ teriak Yoochun yang selalu berbicara bahasa Inggris yang diberi julukan Chunrish oleh yang lainnya –yang artinya hanya dirinya sendiri yang mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar begitu hebatnya ketika mendengar nama Yunho di dalam kelasnya. Ia tidak berani menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho yang baru datang.

"Hey Chun!" jawab Yunho sambil menerima sambutan Yoochun. Mereka saling beradu bahu dan melakukan kombinasi salam tangan yang hanya mereka yang tahu gerakan itu.

"_What's up yo man? How with your fever, huh?"_ Tanya Yoochun sambil merangkul bahu Yunho. Manik mata coklat Yunho bergerak melirik Jaejoong dari sudut matanya yang duduk di bangku ke tiga dari depan dekat jendela. Tempat yang sudah di klaim oleh Jaejoong. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat laki-laki manis itu duduk di sana.

"_Very good."_ Jawab Yunho yang membuat Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya samar. Mengapa sakit demam mejadi sesuatu yang bagus? Pikir Yoochun tidak mengerti.

"_Wha –"_

"Ssth!" Yunho memotong ucapan Yoochun sambil meletakan jari telunjuk kanan di atas bibir. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja Jaejoong. Manik matanya tidak pernah lepas menatap Jaejoong yang sedari tadi duduk tertunduk di atas bangkunya. Namun, ketika 3 langkah lagi ia dekat dengan Jaejoong, laki-laki manis itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari bangkunya dan berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang kebingungan melihat sikap Jaejoong yang menjadi dingin seperti itu.

_Mood swing? Again?_ Pikir Yunho.

"_What's your problem huh?!"_ teriak Yoochun dengan logat Inggrisnya yang khas ketika bahu Jaejoong tidak sengaja menabrak bahunya. " –_that girly man!"_ dumel Yoochun sambil mengelus bahunya. Yunho menatap sosok tubuh Jaejoong yang berlari keluar kelas kemudian ia tertawa yang membuat Yoochun mengerutkan kening melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba tertawa seperti orang gila.

"_Are you 'kay?"_ tanya Yoochun sambil memegang kening Yunho dan memastikan demamnya sudah hilang.

"_No, I'm not okay."_ Jawab Yunho masih dengan sisa tawanya.

"_Do you feel sick?"_ tanya Yoochun khawatir terhadap sahabatnya itu.

"_No.. I'm just.. feels.. love sick."_ Jawab Yunho masih tertawa yang membuat Yoochun semakin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Seharian ini jelas-jelas Jaejoong menghindari Yunho. Yunho berusaha menangkap Jaejoong yang selalu berlari ketika ia mendekatinya. Hal ini membuat Yunho sedikit kesal karena ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya.

"_Mwoya?!"_ dumel Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong yang berlari menjauhinya lagi ketika ia berusaha mendekat. Ia mengulum lidahnya sambil menatap punggung Jaejoong yang berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya. Ia menyeringai lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan berdiri di samping pintu yang tertutup rapat sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Menunggu Jaejoong keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya –kamar mandi.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau terus menghindariku, Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho dengan suara baritonnya tanpa menatap Jaejoong yang sedang mengintip dibalik pintu memastikan Yunho sudah tidak ada.

Jaejoong terkesiap kaget ketika melihat Yunho sudah berdiri di samping pintu. Ia tidak memprediksikan bahwa Yunho akan berdiri dan menunggu di samping pintu kamar mandi. Suara baritone itu membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri karenanya.

"Uhm.. ya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum canggung, pura-pura tidak mengerti. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong yang masih menyembunyikan sebagian tubuhnya di dalam kamar mandi.

Ketika Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong, dengan cepat Jaejoong menghindari tatapan mata Yunho. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa panas ketika merasakan tatapan intens yang Yunho berikan padanya.

"Yang kemarin –"

" –tidak apa-apa Yunho! Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih dan merasa berhutang padaku. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Sungguh!" Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho dngan cepat dan ia tetap menghindari tatapan mata coklat itu. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Ah~ sebentar lagi bel masuk. Aku duluan ya, Yunho." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil menatap pergelangan tangannya yang tidak memakai apapun. Ia terlalu gugup untuk menyadari ia tidak memakai jam tangan. Ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan buru-buru lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin?" pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya seolah membeku. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika rasa panik itu kembali menyelimutinya. Yunho menyeringai ketika melihat reaksi Jaejoong.

Sepertinya ia tidak ingat apapun. Pikir Yunho mulai mengerti.

"Ok tidak apa-apa~" Lanjut Yunho mendekati tubuh Jaejoong dan mengacak pelan rambut hitam legam yang terasa lembut ditelapak tangannya. " –kau akan mengingatnya nanti… mungkin." Lanjut Yunho menyeringai sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatap wajah tegang Jaejoong lalu menyentuh bibir dengan telunjuk kanan kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri mematung. Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sambil menelan ludah perlahan ketika melihat seringaian Yunho.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Teriak Jaejoong dalam benaknya semakin kalang kabut dengan apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa diingatnya. Sesuatu hal gila yang mungkin sudah ia lakukan pada Yunho.

Oh Tuhan..

~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Dongsaengie~_ kenapa kau bisa terkena demam tinggi seperti ini? Demammu 38,6 derajat _celcius._ Hari ini kau jangan masuk sekolah." ucap kakak perempuan tertua –Jini _nuna_ ketika memeriksa suhu tubuh Jaejoong dengan _thermometer._ Jaejoong hanya terbatuk pelan di bawah selimutnya.

"_Mollayo~_ mungkin karena cuacanya_ nuna~_ sekarang 'kan awal dari musim gugur." Jawab Jaejoong dengan suara sengau karena flu.

Sepertinya Jaejoong terlalu banyak berpikir dengan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu saat dirinya datang ke rumah Yunho. Hingga saat ini ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun setelah ia tidak sengaja meminum cola. Ia phobia cola yang membuat dirinya akan mabuk jika meminum minuman karbonasi itu. Memang phobia yang aneh.

Dan kata-kata Yunho kemarin membuat Jaejoong semakin frustasi memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang sudah dilakukan dirinya pada Yunho.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Jung Yunho itu huh?" tanya kakak perempuan Jaejoong yang ke-5 –Ahyoung _nuna_ pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong memberi tahu kedelapan kakak perempuannya kenapa kemarin dirinya pulang malam tanpa memberi kabar, karena sebenarnya ia menjenguk temannya yang sakit dan tidak sengaja tertidur disana yang membuatnya justru menjadi bulan-bulanan kedelapan kakak perempuannya.

"_Ya~~! Nuna~~!"_

"Ahyoung, memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoongie pada orang sakit yang tidak berdaya seperti itu, huh?" tanya Suni _nuna _–kakak perempuan Jaejoong yang ke-3.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu betapa liarnya Joongie kita~ apalagi orang itu sedang dalam keadaan lemah tak berdaya." Ucap SooYoung _nuna_ –kakak perempuan Jaejoong yang ke-8 sambil mengedipkan matan kepada semua _onni _nya.

"Ah~ kau benar SooYoungie~" timpal YooSoon _nuna _begitu bersemangat –kakak perempuan Jaejoong yang ke-6.

"Aaaahh~! Diamlah kalian semua!" teriak Jaejoong kesal ketika mendengar perdebatan _nuna _nya. Mereka sangat senang sekali menggoda Jaejoong.

"Hey, sudahlah kalian. Jangan mengganggu Jaejoong dulu. Kasihan, demamnya tinggi sekali." Ucap Jini _nuna_ bijak. Semuanya mengangguk mengerti untuk tidak mengganggu dan menggoda adik laki-laki mereka –sekarang. " –tapi kau berhutang cerita pada kami Joongie~ hahaha~" lanjut Jini_ nuna_ tertawa yang membuat Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya sebal.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kim Jaejoong?" panggil Mrs. Wang sambil menatap lembar presensi. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda jawaban dari Jaejoong. Mrs. Wang menatap sekeliling kelas. Tiba-tiba saja Changmin mengangkat tangannya.

"Jaejoong sakit, Mrs. Wang. Tadi pagi dia mengirim pesan padaku." ucap Changmin memberitahu. Mrs. Wang yang membuat _songsaenim_ itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Ucapan Changmin membuat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap si jenius Changmin yang loncat kelas. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong tidak masuk karena sakit.

Jadi, Jaejoong sakit ya? Pikir Yunho sambil menatap bangku ketiga dari depan dekat jendela. Bangku yang selalu di duduki Jaejoong. Bangku itu terlihat kosong.

"Sekarang sedang pergantian musim, jadi sebaiknya kalian menjaga kesehatan kalian. Jangan sampai kalian jatuh sakit dan menganggu aktivitas kalian. Ingatlah, kalian sekarang sudah tingkat 3." Nasihat Mrs. Wang yang dijawab kompak oleh semuanya.

"Tapi formulir universitas ini harus segera diisi." Gumam sambil menatap presensi kelas. " –ah, siapa yang piket hari ini?" tanya Mrs. Wang sambil menatap seisi kelas.

Seseorang mengangkat tangannya. Mrs. Wang menatap orang itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Yunho, bisa kau antarkan formulir ini ke rumahnya?" tanya Mrs. Wang penuh harap. Yunho menyeringai.

"Dengan senang hati, Mrs. Wang~_~"_ jawab Yunho tersenyum lebar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Oh God_, Minjung _nuna!_ Bisakah kau tidak tidur di kasurku? Kau membuatku kepanasan!" teriak Jaejoong kesal ketika Minjung _nuna_ –kakak perempuannya yang ke-7 tidur disamping Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Minjung _nuna_ mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aish~ tidak sopan! Aku 'kan hanya ingin merawat adikku yang sedang sakit~" jawab Minjung _nuna_ tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya di samping Jaejoong.

"Ahyoung _nuna!_ Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?!" teriak Jaejoong ketika menyadari kakak perempuannya yang ke-5 sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku hanya mengecek ponselmu, siapa tahu ada 'sesuatu' yang kau sembunyikan. Mungkin tentang Jung Yunho itu, huh?" Jawab Ahyoung _nuna _penasaransambil memainkan ponsel Jaejoong.

"Joongie~_ nuna_ buatkan bubur untukmu!" Suni _nuna_ datang membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada semangkok bubur. Jaejoong memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit melihat semua kakak perempuannya yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak menggangguku dan membiarkanku sendiri?!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi.

Sepertinya demam Jaejoong bertambah parah.

~.~.~.~.~.~

'**Ting~Tong~'**

suara bel dikediaman Kim membuat seisi rumah saling dorong untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kau saja!" Minkyung mendorong Yooson yang duduk di sampingnya untuk membukakan pintu.

"_Shiro!_ Aku sedang menonton TV." Jawab Yooson. " –Kau saja SooYoung!" teriak Yooson pada SooYoung.

"Aku sedang cuci piring!" teriak SooYoung dari dapur.

'**Ting~Tong~'**

"Sookjin, kau bukakan pintu!" perintah_ Jini_ –yang tertua pada adiknya yang ke-3 ketika menyadari tidak ada satupun yang mau membukakan pintu. Sookjin tidak bisa membantahnya dan berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju pintu depan.

'**Ting~Tong~'**

"Ok! Ok! Bersabarlah!" teriak Sookjin dari dalam. Sookjin memutar kuncinya dan membuka pintu. Ia terdiam ketika melihat seorang laki-laki jangkung yang tampan berdiri dihadapannya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan pada Sookjin. Sookjin hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"_Annyeonghaseyo. Jung Yunho imnida_. Aku teman sekelas Jaejoong. Ak –"

" –Jini _onni!_ Suni _onni!_ Minkyung _onni!_ Ahyoung! Yoosoon, Minjung, SooYoung!" Sookjin berteriak memotong ucapan Yunho dan memanggil ke tujuh saudaranya yang membuat Yunho terkejut bukan main. Suara derap langkah kaki bisa terdengar dari dalam rumah.

"_Wae_ Sookjin, _wae?!"_ teriak semuanya menghampiri Sookjin yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu yang terbuka.

Mata Yunho membelalak lebar ketika melihat delapan wanita kini ada dihadapannya. Ia menebaknya, pasti delapan wanita ini kakak perempuan Jaejoong. _Eight? For real?_

"Uhm.. _annyeonghaseyo?"_ ucap Yunho jadi kaku dan sedikit gugup ketika delapan pasang mata menatapnya dari bawah sampai atas kemudian kembali menatap wajahnya.

"_Nuguseyo?"_ tanya Jini sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan menatap tajam Yunho. Seolah menunjukkan pada Yunho bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun di dareah teritorinya. Yunho hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Jung Yunho _imni –"_

"JUNG YUNHO?!" semuanya berteriak kecuali Sookjin yang sudah mengetahui siapa sosok yang ada dihadapan mereka. Sookjin masih terpaku menatap sosok sempurna Jung Yunho.

~.~.~.~.~.~

'**Cklek'** suara pintu yang terbuka bisa terdengar di kamar Jaejoong yang membuat laki-laki manis yang berbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur bergumam sebal ketika kakak perempuannya berusaha untuk mengganggu waktu tidurnya lagi.

"_Nuna~~~_ tolong lah~ tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan tenang!" teriak Jaejoong dibalik selimutnya tanpa melihat siapa yang datang ke kamarnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti _nuna _mu, huh?"

Jaejoong membelalakan mata ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara husky yang selalu terdengar seksi itu. Tidak mungkin. Pikir Jaejoong sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

Jung Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?! Dan apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" tanya Jaejoong panik dan salah tingkah. Wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah ketika melihat Yunho benar-benar ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Keluarlah!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya melihat sikap Jaejoong yang selalu _moody_ seperti wanita.

"Hey! Aku datang jauh-jauh untuk menjengukmu! Kenapa kau mengusirku, huh?" tanya Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Keluar sajalah, tolong. Wajahku kusam, rambutku berantakan, dan aku belum mandi! Aku tidak ingin orang lain melihatku dalam keadaan kusut seperti ini!" jawab Jaejoong dibalik selimutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak siap bertemu Yunho dengan keadaan dirinya yang benar-benar berantakan. Yunho hanya tertawa pelan melihat sikap Jaejoong yang menggemaskan. Ia semakin mendekati tempat tidur Jaejoong dan menyentuh ujung selimut yang sedang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Setidaknya kau pernah melihatku dalam kondisi yang sama saat kemarin, Jaejoong!" ucap Yunho sambil menarik selimut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkejut bukan main ketika selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja dan tiba-tiba saja wajah Yunho berada tak jauh dari wajahnya. Ia memekik terkejut ketika Yunho menempelkan keningnya di kening Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak terlalu parah." Gumam Yunho sambil menatap mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia tersenyum menyeringai. " –kau pikir apa yang kau harapkan dengan mencium orang yang sedang terkena demam tinggi dan flu berat, huh?" tanya Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya terkejut.

Jadi, kemarin mereka berciuman? Pikir Jaejoong semakin panik dan kalang kabut karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat kejadian itu. Wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah. Memerah karena dua alasan. Pertama karena demam tinggi yang di deritanya, dan kedua karena menahan malu yang teramat sangat.

"Gyaaaa! Ternyata benar terjadi sesuatu antara Joongie dengan Jung Yunho itu!" suara teriakan Ahyoung _nuna_ bisa terdengar di balik pintu kamar Jaejoong. Yunho menatap pintu yang menutup, kemudian tertawa pelan. Jaejoong hanya menundukan kepala menyembunyikan wajah malunya itu. Ia sedang memikirkan aksi balas dendam untuk Ahyoung n_una _nanti.

"Semua _nuna _mu sangat.. luar biasa." Ucap Yunho menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap wajah memerah Jaejoong ketika mengingat kedelapan wanita itu membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelum akhirnya ia dipersilahkan bahkan sedikit di paksa untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong.

"Ja –jadi, kemarin aku menciummu?" tanya Jaejoong pelan nyaris seperti bisikan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah dan panik berharap apa yang dikatakan Yunho hanya candaannya saja.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih berbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya kemudian tersenyum menyeringai lagi. Seringaian yang membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri karenanya.

"Mau kutunjukkan bagaimana kemarin kau menciumku?" tanya Yunho mulai merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong membelalakan kembali matanya terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Bahkan ia tidak sempat bereaksi ketika tubuh Yunho sudah berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Eh?"

"_Like this."_ Yunho menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir kemerahan Jaejoong. Bibir merah yang ia rindukan. Rasanya tidak berubah. Tetap pahit seperti obat, namun manis seperti buah cherry dan Yunho menyukainya rasa itu.

"Euhm.. Yun –ho!" Jaejoong mendorong pelan tubuh Yunho. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu memerah.

"_Wae?_ Bukankah kau menyukaiku? Kau mengatakan semuanya, Jaejoong ah~ mengatakan padaku bahwa kau membenciku karena membuatmu begitu tergila-gila padaku~" ucap Yunho dengan kening berkerut ketika melihat sikap Jaejoong yang seolah menolaknya, padahal jelas-jelas ia menyukai dirinya. " –dan sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku jauh lebih tergila-gila padamu. Terutama bibir merah manis mu yang terasa begitu adiktif." Lanjutnya sambil menyentuh bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan ibu jari kanannya.

Jaejoong hanya mengutuk dirinya dalam hati dengan apapun yang sudah terjadi kemarin. Tapi, ia cukup berterimakasih juga pada cola yang ada di rumah Yunho karena berkat itu, ia bisa mengutarakan perasaan terpendamnya tanpa rasa ragu yang ternyata disambut oleh Yunho. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya yang tadi di sentuh oleh Yunho.

"A –aku sedang sakit. Nanti kau bisa tertular lagi." Bisik Jaejoong pelan memberi alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin Yunho menciumnya. Ia bukan tidak ingin mencium Yunho, tapi ia tidak ingin Yunho tertular kembali oleh virusnya. Yunho hanya menyeringai melihat wajah malu-malu Jaejoong.

"_Sharing is caring~_ kalau begitu aku akan menciummu, disini." Yunho menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium leher Jaejoong. Mencium tanda lahirnya dengan ciuman lembut. Sebuah tanda lahir dan 'tanda' dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Tanda bahwa ia adalah miliknya.

"_Joongie has a boyfriend!"_ teriak kedelapan_ nuna_ Jaejoong yang mengintip di balik pintu.

"Mereka sangat berisik." Gumam Yunho di lekukan leher Jaejoong dan menghebuskan nafasnya perlahan yang membuat Jaejoong bergidik geli karenanya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika ia merasakan lidah basah Yunho menjilat lehernya.

"Selalu –uhm.." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari bibir merah cherry itu.

"_Next time, in my place, baby~"_ Bisik Yunho di telinga kanan Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Anytime." _

============= FIN ===========

Hehehehe~ xDDD

Bikin ini gara2 ga sengaja nemu buku nakayoshi di lemari meja belajar sekitar 2 taun yang lalu *yes all my fictions are old stuff xD* trus buka2 secara random eh nemu cerita Mermaid Melody yang edisi si kaito nya sakit demam trus lucia nya datang buat jenguk yg berakhir seperti yang terjadi di ff ini~ LOL gara2 kepo pengen bikin yunjae versionnya, terlahir lah ff ini :3

Di komiknya jg sama, lucia nya mabuk gara2 minum cola *ceritanya mermaid emg ga bsa minum cola* trus aku jg inget klo si jae phobia cola xDD HAHAHA cucok deh ;)

Dan oh iya, di sini aku ga tau urutan kakak2nya jae, waktu itu di kasih tau my twinnie~ urutannya begitu, jadi aku kira emg begitu urutannya, trus tiba2 dia bilang lg "eh itu ga tau urutannya kyk gmn, nulisnya td random. Hahaha" -_- karna udh kepalang basah dan emg gtw urutannya, jd yah begini aja apa adanya ^^;;

Dan sekali lagi, untuk only reminds me of you nya kepaksa di tahan dulu :( belum selesai di edit.. kemungkinan sabtu atau minggu di updatenya, kay? Jadi seperti biasa, setor 1shoot dulu ajah~ hehehe~

Hope you enjoy and love it! RnR pleeease? pretty please~~? /puppy eyes/

Thank you! ^o^


End file.
